


Hearts on Fire

by zutaraxmakorra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: EpicFluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Sweet, Zutara, addalittlebitofspice, bluesupremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaraxmakorra/pseuds/zutaraxmakorra
Summary: There was a spark. There always was. The real question is can they exstinguish it?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 24





	Hearts on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so I have partnered up with an amazing artist on Instagram to make this heartfelt,(sorta spicy;), fluffy fanfiction about Zuko and Katara. But to see more of her beautiful artwork, follow her on Instagram @_blue_lunar_ and also follow me @zuzutara_! With all that said, enjoy!
> 
> (I have aged up the characters to make all the fluff and spice a little bit more realistic(because no way a 14-year-old and 17 year old would cuddle and make out -_-) anyways enjoy the read!

**The Crystal Catacombs under Ba Sing Se. That's where it all ended and started for them. The Sun and Moon, Tui and La, Push and Pull, Fire and Water...**

**Zuko, and Katara.**

* * *

It has now been months since Ba Sing Se. Zuko seemed to gain everyone's trust and acceptance; except one. Katara. Zuko thought about when he was in the Fire Nation there were some nights where he dreamed about her. they connect, how she touched his scar and there was a moment of sweet sympathy for each other. There were only two people he wanted to apologize to; his uncle and Katara, the one person who got under his skin.

Zuko was brought out of his thought as they approached the door to the captain's quarters. He turned his eyes to Katara who was shuddering with a glint of anger in her eyes. She looked like she was scared to be hurt, scared to be angry. He took a deep sigh and turned his body to her,

"This is it Katara. Are you ready to face this man?"  
  


She didn't answer, all she did was pull down her mask like she was peeling off a cover that was hiding a new part of her she kept locked away. The anger, the hunger for revenge that she had for years.

By the look on her face, he had his answer to his question. She was. She was ready.

He kicked down the door and immediately started to throw fire at the captain of the Southern Raiders. The captain backed up and shot fire, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember her? You will soon trust me." Zuko ended his sentence with a slash of fire toward him.

Right, when the man was going to throw another punch, he froze, like his body was disobeying his mind.

Zuko widened his eyes and turned around to see Katara making direct eye contact with the captain in a stance that looked like she a bending. Once the captain was brought down to his knees, he realized Katara was doing this to him. But that didn't matter, not now.

Zuko kneeled down in front of the man, ignoring his cries of pain.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko commanded him but the captain only whined in pain, "I don't know what you're-talking about. Please! I don't know!"

Zuko scoffed, "Don't lie!" he looked back a gestured toward Katara, "You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did."

Katara moved her hands to order the captain's head to face her. She stared at him in hate, anger while the man looks at her in fear and confusion

That's when she realized.

"It's not him."

She relaxed her body, releasing the firebender from her hold on his blood, "He's not the man."

Zuko looked back at the man then back at Katara, seeing this hate and disappointment still in her eyes, "What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern raid-"

"Forget it. Let's just go."

He wanted to stay and try to get some answers from the man, but instead, he sighed and started walking away.

As he was about to walk out the door with Katara, the man spoke, "You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago! He lives on the island!"

Katara tensed and started to walk out the door, but quickened her pace.

Then they left.

* * *

When they came to the island they immediately found him. They ambushed Yon Rha and Katara almost killed him. Until she hesitated and showed him mercy by walking away. As they were flying back to the campsite, A storm started to come in. Before they knew it, it was pouring and lightning was following them.

"Katara! We can't fly in this! I think there's a cave up ahead. We'll stop there until the storm stops!" Zuko was trying his hardest to steer Appa to avoid lightning.

Katara looked around from the sky for the cave. After they flew a few more miles, they finally found the cave.

As they were drying off with Katara's bending, she took her hair down and took off the black covering. Zuko watched her in awe as he thought, 'How is she so strong? She was face to face with the man who murdered her mother and she seems fine.'

Katara was trying to hold back tears for as long and she could. Until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a whisper "Katara" that's when she let go and tears started streaming down her face. She sobbed as she fell to her knees. 

Zuko kneeled in front of her, "Katara! Talk to me. Please."

When she looked up, she saw concern in his eyes. Even after being cruel and cold to him and making it very clear she hated him, there he was. Here, with her. She sobbed and threw her arms around him, and he caught her holding her tightly in his arms.

"As much I hate him, as much...as much as I wanted to k-kill him. I couldn't. What is wrong with me?!" Katara gripped Zuko's tunic and she cried in his arms.

Zuko sighed. He thought Katara was one of the strongest people he has ever known, but he was holding her while she cried out every ounce of pain she felt for years.

"Katara look at me." He loosened his hold on her and cupped her face for her to look at him.

When she looked at him her eyes were red and wet. He swiped his thumb under her eye to wipe her tears, "Nothing is wrong with you. I could never do what you just did. That was so brave of you to show him mercy. Don't ever think there's something wrong with being merciful. Don't ever apologize for being strong."

At his words, her tears were slowing down. She inhaled sharply and exhaled and nodded. "Ok. I'm fine."

Zuko gave her a soft smile and brought his hands to her shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders with his thumb sympathetically. 

Katara wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Zuko took notice of this and said, "Are you cold?" he stood up and held out his hand to help Katara stand with him.

The young waterbender took his hand a stood up. She nodded and Zuko led her to lay down on Appa.

As they lay down on the white fur, Katara turned her body toward Zuko's and moved a little closer to him.

Zuko wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. So he asked her. 

"Um-do you want me to-"

"Please?" Katara interrupted with a question that sounded like she was pleading. 

He smiled and wrapped his around her.

'He's so warm.' Katara thought as she snuggled into Zuko's chest. He was rubbing her back and resting his head on the top of her head as the rain poured outside the cave. This is what she needed. She always took care of everyone. It was nice to be cared for. No one has cared for her like this in a long time and she reveled in it.

To say the least, she was grateful for Zuko at this moment.

* * *

As the rain and thunder stopped, Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara fell asleep in his arms. He stared at her for a moment, and the expression on her face looked like she was content. Not worrying about someone else and finally at peace. He smiled and gathered her in his arms and set her down in the saddle. Zuko gathered their things and started to take off on Appa. 

At first, he had no idea where they could go. The campsite was out of their way and Katara was exhausted. Then he realized they aren't very far away from Ember Island.

* * *

He left Katara on Ember Island and went back to the campsite to get the rest of the group to the island. When they got there, they saw Katara sitting on a dock. Zuko and Aang approach her. 

Katara, who is sitting on the edge of the dock, her eyes closed, paddling the water with her feet. She opens her eyes sadly as Aang and Zuko walk up to her.

Aang asks, "Katara? Are you okay?"

She sighs, "I'm doing fine." 

Aang rubs the back of his head, "Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

Katara looks at the sunset, too ashamed to look at either of them, "I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

Katara rises from the boardwalk, "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." She looks at Zuko with a caring look in her eyes and smile, "But I am ready to forgive you."

Katara walks closer to Zuko and jumps into his arms. He immediately catches her wrapping his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck.

She whispers into his ear, "Thank you. For everything."

He smiled and whispered his response, "I would do anything for you."


End file.
